


ScopePhobia

by TLaundryball



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 一个关于全明星的小故事





	ScopePhobia

1\. 

“什么时候开始的？啊，一开始是在创始赛季全明星的时候。”

“只要坐在电脑面前就害怕得要死，说真的，我都不知道我在赛场上手可以抖成那个样子…瞄准这个东西，难道不是靠肌肉记忆吗？但是手一抖就全完了。”

李在爀害怕对狙。

他在全明星的赛场上第一次意识到顶着两千人的视线把准心精准无误地挪到对手的头上是如此困难，长年累月的肌肉记忆被手腕不规则的颤抖打断，他觉得自己像一顶下一秒就会在赛场上爆炸的高压锅。隔壁台上的surefore揉揉肚子上新长的赘肉对他抛去一个笑脸，解说夸carpe选手面无表情临危不乱，李在爀低下头去悄悄在裤子上擦手，像期末考试前临场抱着课本看上最后一眼的小孩。

“…和队伍一起打比赛时就不会有这种感觉。反正语音频道里那么吵，喊什么都可以。我的话，我喊出来就完全不害怕了，要么dva飞回来救我，要么大家一起团灭，完全ez。但是对狙这个东西…对狙呀！就是只有两个人的战斗…观众和摄像机都看着你，要是再像打团一样喊的话不是蠢毙了吗！”

好想逃跑不打了，待机室里还有他吃了一半的冰激凌，全明星又没有工资拿。穿着大西洋战袍的李卡皮在两千双眼睛的注视下胡思乱想，屏幕上的生态监测站已经飘起了茫茫白雪。最后一场了，他咬牙切齿，握着鼠标的手又开始发抖，解说还在夸他稳定又高冷，他抓钩出门，一颗子弹直直朝他飞过来，他吓得回头去躲，血量还剩16点，这简直比一枪毙命更糟——他不知道该哭还是该笑，只好和surefore在高台的边缘跳起探戈，观众的笑声隔着耳机挠他的耳朵。

“我那时安慰自己，赢下最后一局就好了，打败了surefure的话我就是联赛第一黑百合，再也没理由害怕什么长枪1v1。”

“可惜输了。”李在爀欲哭无泪，“今年还有机会吧？不过今年我说不定不会再去了，如果弄个什么莱因哈特对撞那样的模式，我倒是蛮开心…” 

“喜不喜欢对狙？嗯。当然——不喜欢。”

输掉第一枪的李在爀在心里把队友的名字念了个遍，他在心里悄悄给自己打足了气，到第二局时手也不抖了，出门自信超级跳，还没看到对面的人影就被一枪狙爆了头。

李在爀吓得浑身一颤，导播给他面子，没有给特写镜头。

“后面的情况就记不太清了，就是瞄准，拉近身，然后找对方位置开枪。Surefour远距离真的很刚，我觉得不得行，就一直拉近身找他，可惜还是没办法。”李在爀在双排语音里和fury絮絮叨叨，“之前说好只是娱乐的，结果突然要对狙，…我觉得完全被骗了！那个时候真的好紧张，心脏跳得飞快，全身都抖…能好好瞄准才见了鬼。”

Fury似懂非懂跟着嗯嗯两句，相当敷衍地说哥你对狙很强，那时可被你帅惨了——李在爀气得隔着鼠标垫捶桌子要让fury听个响，说你个t位选手果真什么也不懂。

他想起那天在台上一边挠头一边说“我也不知道怎么就打赢了carpe选手”的surefour，心理阴影几何倍数增长。

2.

“我完全没想到会被选入替补，”裴珉晟新换了一个号，在调1v1的设置，“——这个毒雷无伤的设定在哪里调来着？”

“技能设置吧，你自己找找。”

那边安静了一会儿。

“我没找到…哥这个号上有保存的预设吧，要不哥来开。”

李在爀挠挠头，在自己的预设里浏览片刻。其实他知道他没有。除了裴珉晟，他很久没和其他人开过黑百合1v1了。

“我忘记存1v1的预设了。”他说，“要不就这样吧，一会儿不用毒雷就行。”

“好。”

“哥——！”裴珉晟点了开始比赛，castille的黄昏景色伴着轻快的吉他曲出现在屏幕上，“我真的好激动，特别期待和哥在决赛见面。”

“嗯，我也是。”

裴珉晟笑起来，“哥怎么听起来没精打采的。”

李在爀想说自己其实一点也不想打，又担心这样说太扫裴珉晟的兴，就含含糊糊地说有点困了蒙混过去。

“我第一次打全明星，完全不知道自己能走到哪一步...哥有没有什么经验要和我分享一下。”

“蓄力…把准星挪到对面头上，然后按左键。”

两个人狂笑了一阵，裴珉晟笑到直接抓钩超级跳飞出地图，语音频道里一时充满了快活的空气。

“要是我拿了冠军，赛后采访就说这个。”

“还有别紧张。”李在爀补充。

“不会紧张吧？听geguri说只是个娱乐性质的比赛而已——难道哥去年紧张了？”

李在爀看着自己握着鼠标不断颤抖的右手。

“我没有。”

3\. 

“在爀啊，”fury生无可恋站在过山车脚下扶着墙，“能不能不要再坐了。”

“过山车~很好玩呀。”

“那也不至于连续坐三次吧？”

“近视的话这个坐太多很危险哦，职业选手要爱护自己的眼睛才行。”

被拯救于水火之中的fury长舒一口气，朝sunny投去“您是天使”的感激眼神，同时在心里悄悄把李在爀+过山车划为“一起出现会有核反应”的危险关键词。

“要不要发SNS啊。”fury在手机上翻照片。

“不要。”

“我和gesture都发了。”（其实gesture没有）

“那不就行了吗。”

“？”

“这样大家都知道我出去玩了，也知道是和谁，去了哪里，不就和我自己发ins效果一样了？”

Fury被李在爀的白嫖逻辑搞得相当困惑，不过很快就把这件事抛在脑后，一群人又蹦蹦跳跳到傍晚的six flag附近觅食去。

那天李在爀玩得很开心，拍了好多照片，存在手机里晚上回去一张张地翻，怂恿fury和gesture去自家基地的冰箱里偷拿了一堆冰可乐，三个人坐在外面草地上聊天，费城融合的院子里又变得像他们的语音频道里一样吵。再过一天就是全明星这件事好像也不那么重要了，几个人闹到很晚，快四点才把吵吵嚷嚷说要留宿吃烧烤的两位伦敦选手送走，李在爀心满意足躺到床上，做梦梦到在1v1环节上场的jjonak真的像章鱼那样长出了八只手，每只手上都拿着一杆狙击枪，他第二天一直睡到十一点，醒来以后坐在床上发呆。

4\. 

Match chat: press enter to type

Doctor: hey carpe

Doctor: why looossseee

Doctor: ?

李在爀盯着左下角那个橙色的问号怒火中烧。

这个问号是什么东西？他愤怒地点开那个叫doctor的id，生涯不可见。这谁啊？和自己很熟吗？为什么要发问号？他左看右看，怎么看怎么像是在嘲讽，是我想输的吗，连日程表都特地把CarpeDiem安排在对面的两组，你以为我不想决赛见？why lose？这是人说的话么？

忍一时越想越气，他终于在车推过b点时换了黑百合，决心教这个挂得老远还打字互动自己的禅雅塔做人。

左下角又开始蹦词。

Doctor: …

Doctor: carpe

Doctor: gosu

李在爀看着右上爆头击杀doctor的图标，心想这个不用你来夸。

就在他和那位doctor你来我往互相把对方摁在墙上暴打时，李在爀突然注意到chat里飘过一个熟悉的名字。

Doctor是 diem 在玩。

...。

事后李在爀无数次回忆起这一刻，都还是觉得相当难以描述自己那时的心情。他的心跳配合面前打到加时的比赛开始向每分钟120下狂奔而去，各种情绪像夏季突如其来的大雨，他从便利店走出来，还没来得及撑伞就被淋得浑身湿透。对对狙的恐惧，对全明星的期待和第一轮就被淘汰的委屈都劈头盖脸砸到实处，他突然觉得手里握着的那杆枪烫手，像是烙铁摁在手心，如鱼刺哽在喉口。

-hey carpe

-why loooosssseee?

我不想输的。我真的不知道能不能赢下前面的每一位对手，就像我真的想在决赛和你见面。他鼻子酸得要命，又想起自己开了摄像头在直播，赶紧低下头去装作玩手机。

全明星开始前我就觉得你会是冠军了，之前那次1v1你一直赢我。

这完全没关系。但是我希望最后送你走上冠军舞台的是我。

-hey carpe

-gosu

别夸我了。

屏幕上浮现出闪亮的“胜利”字样，手机正好在比赛结束时亮起来，裴珉晟发的消息，“哥，我一会儿能不能到你们基地去一下？”

5\. 

李在爀郁结地在自己房间里腾出一小块空地。

“所以那个doctor真的是你的小号。”

裴珉晟乖乖承认，头低得比李在爀身高还低。

“为什么要拿小号狙击我。”

“不是要狙击，”裴珉晟伸出一只手想放到他肩上，但是被李在爀身边扎手的低气压给挡了回去。

“…是想夸你。”

“...安慰的话之前也想了很多，可是刚拿了冠军的人说这些话就像是在挖苦一样。”

“所以就想用陌生人的身份夸夸哥。”

“…哥的长枪位真的很强，从小开始每一次赢了你我都会高兴好久。”

李在爀突然双手捂住脸转过身去，裴珉晟吓了一跳，立刻闭嘴跑过去看他。

李在爀在哭，他伸出一只手抓住裴珉晟的手臂，眼泪一滴滴往下掉。

“哥，”裴珉晟想去抱他又不敢抱，双手在李在爀身体十厘米处架空，又不知道自己哪里说错了话，完全手足无措起来。“对不起对不起对不起，我一共六个小号，现在就把id全都告诉你，然后再也不瞒着哥在公共频道说那种话。”

李在爀摇着头抱住他，整个脸都埋在裴珉晟肩膀上，裴珉晟感觉到那里的衣服很快就湿了一片。

“不是你的错…我害怕对狙，从去年全明星那时候就开始了。”他埋在裴珉晟肩上抽抽搭搭，“之前你来找我玩，我那时真的好怕全明星，害怕得要死，去年输过一次，今年说什么也不想再输了。”

“…可是就连第一场都没有赢下来。”

“去年是被教练骗过来的，告诉我全部都是娱乐性质的比赛，随便打打就好了。今年想着说什么也不会被骗第二次了，绝对，绝对不来这个破烂1v1比赛。”

“可是你来了…”他哽咽得说不出完整的句子，“我真的好害怕全明星…那几天就算在天梯打黑百合手都在抖，但是又好想全明星快点开始…想快点在赛场上碰到你，做梦都想着黑百合1v1快点来，这样所有人都会知道CarpeDiem是owl最好的长枪选手…”

“…我打了好多狙房，每次都是第一名。”

“…那时就觉得肯定能到决赛和你见面，我连台词都想好了，要到台上呛你。”

“为什么…为什么输在了最后那一枪呢…”

李在爀在哭到颤抖，趴在裴珉晟肩上大口大口吸气，像被捞出水里的鱼。裴珉晟一句话也说不出来，之前找李在爀一起玩时他还特意叫他来对狙，完全不知道他已经怕成了这个样子。

如果能早点发现就好了。他一下一下拍着李在爀的后背帮他顺气，抓着他握鼠标的那只手翻来覆去地亲，按侧键的拇指，按左键的食指，控制滚轮的中指——就是这只手在比赛里一枪一个，又在全明星舞台上颤抖到连鼠标都握不稳吗。

“…我想让所有人都知道CarpeDiem是owl最好的长枪选手，现在这个愿望已经达成了一半，我们珉晟已经是最好的长枪选手了——”

李在爀感到视线又在泪水中变得一片模糊，他丢人地捂住了脸。

“明明留了好多话想在决赛台上说，方星现那小子还托我转告主持人明年不要搞黑百合1v1了，要弄一个布里吉塔互相抡锤子的…我那时想，你要是和我一起站在台上，听到这种奇怪的要求肯定会笑场。”

“结果让你在台上了那种话，”他又哭又笑，“答应我，以后说狠话之前请教一下bumper好吗，你放完狠话怎么还鞠躬…真是…蠢死…”

“是因为要帮哥打回来才说的，”听到高光尴尬时刻的裴珉晟一下难为情起来，又伸手去给他擦眼泪，“明明carpe选手才是联赛最好的长枪位啊。”

“我不是。”李在爀有点赌气地吸吸鼻子。

“你赢了我那么多次。”

李在爀不说话，拿哭红了的眼睛看着他。

“真的。如果那时没有想着哥的话，我是完全没办法打出那样的成绩的。”

他抓着李在爀的手放在自己左胸上。

“在这里，哥一直都是最强的黑百合。”

李在爀又被他弄哭了。他在裴珉晟怀里流眼泪，两个人紧紧抱着彼此不愿意放手，他一只手还放在裴珉晟心脏的位置，李在爀感受着那里的心跳，知道他的真挚，知道他所说的每一句话都发自真心。

李在爀觉得心里有什么东西像平底锅上的芝士奶油一样化掉了，他伸手去蘸了一下，还有点甜。

6.

“你快回去吧。”李在爀从裴珉晟怀里抬起头，断断续续地说。

裴珉晟不敢提什么留宿费城基地这种过于大胆的提议，虽然他真的很想。

“一会儿poko要来查房的。”李在爀嘟嘟囔囔说着玩笑话。

“那哥上次还把fury和gesture带回基地。”

“什么啊，”李在爀破涕为笑。“原来你连这都知道。”

两个人又亲密了一会儿。

“那我真的走了。——哥不是打完全明星就要回韩国？”

“嗯，后天中午的飞机。”

“要不要去送哥...”

“留着和队友玩吧，”李在爀彻底笑起来，“你来送机我还要给你当翻译，最后回不了基地谁都救不了你。”

他推着裴珉晟向门外走。

“走吧，我送你上车。也不知道大晚上你一个英语白痴是怎么过来的。”

“那个...之前briana给我们每个人都写了纸条，说叫车的话把这个给司机看就行了。”李在爀哭笑不得地发现裴珉晟很认真地在回答了，他从口袋里摸出一张纸，上面用可爱的笔迹写着叫车的步骤和各种日常用语，李在爀注意到下面还有一张纸条，凑过去一看上面是自家基地的地址。

“她还给了我们基地的地址？”

“我顺手要了一个。”裴珉晟挠挠头，“我第一次自己叫车出来...还蛮顺利的。”

李在爀一下子什么也说不出来了。他又想哭又想笑，干脆一把抓着裴珉晟的手闷头往外走，也不管有没有被队友看到。

“哥，”裴珉晟隔着车窗玻璃冲他比大拇指，李在爀只能看到他的口型，“gosu”。

他突然后悔没有把裴珉晟留下来。

那天晚上李在爀一个人在房间玩了好久的黑百合。和之前不一样的是，他再也没有在打开瞄准镜的那一刻害怕过。


End file.
